Untitled
by call me ponyboy
Summary: Shameless PWP in which Erik decides he wants to paint Raoul in the nude


**Untitled**

"I don't like this," Raoul complained.

"Then why did you agree to do it?" Erik asked, glancing up from his work to look at the naked man's back. On the bed, Raoul had his legs tucked up, making his arse look rounder then it actually was. Erik had to stop himself several times now from dropping his paints all together just so he could ravish it, but there was no way he was going to let an opportunity like this one go by.

"You stripped me and threw me on a bed, I didn't have much choice in the matter," Raoul answered.

You can always get up and not allow me to finish the portrait," Erik countered, adding a touch of bronze to Raoul's hair. From the bed, Raoul mumbled a reply that Erik couldn't quite hear, it didn't really matter anyway.

"You should be thankful," Erik continued, "I could have wanted to show your face. That way, years from now when someone happens upon this painting, they wont know what a lewd creature the Viscount de Chagny was."

"Thank you so very much," Raoul said, voice dripping with sarcasm. Glancing over his shoulder, Raoul smirked when he noticed Erik's very prominent hard on which the phantom took no measures to conceal. Raoul knew just what he had to do.

"Do you like me like this, Erik?" Raoul questioned, trying to make his voice seductive.

"Hm?" Erik asked, not looking up from his work. After all, Raoul's skin did need that pink undertone.

"Do you like seeing me like this? Vulnerable and willing? Just like our first time." For emphasis, Raoul perked his ass up a little.

That got Erik to look away from his work, but he didn't look at Raoul like the blonde had planned. Instead, Erik looked off into the distance, remembering that first time.

He had found Raoul lost in one of his traps. After the opera house had burned, Erik didn't give up his residency and instead decided to make his home a little safer. If one thought that the traps before were excessive, they had not experienced the full extent of Erik's trap making ability.

As much as it surprised the phantom to see Raoul, he was even more shocked to discover that the boy had been looking for him. He still doesn't know what came over him, he normally would have just strangled the boy, but he took Raoul back to his home. Erik blames it on Raoul's damn pathetic look that night as he begged Erik to listen to him.

Once at his home, Erik found out that Christine had run off after having a miscarriage, her own grief driving her out of the country all together. As much as it pained Erik to do so, he actually felt sorry for the Viscount that night.

After that, Raoul's visits became frequent and soon they had what normal people would call a friendship, neither one ever bringing up the past or Christine. Both knew that subject was too painful and right then, although neither one wanted to admit it, they needed company. Now a days, Erik wondered why Raoul chose him as a confidant, he could have had anyone. It was Erik that only had Raoul.

One day, Raoul came rushing into the lair, having now figured out how to bypass most of the traps, in near tears. A letter had come from Christine saying that she had no plans to return and requesting Raoul sent her an allowance for living since they were still married. Erik didn't know what do as Raoul blubbered on and on about how he will send her money but it will kill him to do so and why can't she at least live in France and wondering if he should get a divorce and never show his face in church again. Finally, Raoul went quiet. So quite that Erik was near forced to say "Raoul?" just to make sure the boy was okay.

"And the thing is," Raoul softly continued when prodded, "I don't love her anymore and I truly don't know if I ever did."

That very night, when Raoul literally shoved his hands down Erik's pants and whispered "I need you now, my friend," Erik lost all, if any, self control

He was pulled from his thoughts as he felt Raoul cupping his erection, slowly massaging it through the fabric in the way he knew Erik liked.

"Don't lie to me, Erik, you know that you want to do something more to my body then just paint it."

"Get back on the bed, Raoul." Raoul gave him a dejected look as he walked away, laying back down on the bed. As he was faced away, it took him by surprise as he was pounced.

Erik flipped him onto his back, straddled his waist, and pinned his hands above his head before he smirked, "Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes, it is indeed," Raoul answered, smiling right back.

Erik wasted no time in attacking Raoul's neck, knowing full well that it was Raoul's weak spot, while grinding his hard member against Raoul's only half-staffed one.

When they had first started making love, Raoul would try to hold back his moans, but now he let them free. Soon, the relatively small cavern was filled with the sound of Raoul voicing his pleasure.

Clothes were done away with quickly, leaving the men free to explore each other's bodies. As much as they had done this, one would assume that they would know the other's body quite well, and that person would be right, but it gave them pleasure in finding that brand new spot that could make the other groan.

Raoul had only just begun to get really into it when two dry fingers were shoved into him.

"Horse's ass!" Raoul screamed in pain, arching off the bed "Don't be so rough!"

"Raoul," Erik said, taking the others bottom lip between his teeth, "If I wanted to be rough, I would slip inside of you right now and pound that glorious ass of yours until you weren't sure whether you were screaming in pain or pleasure."

Raoul moaned, the thought of Erik doing such a thing both turned him on completely and utterly frightened him. As Erik worked his fingers inside of Raoul, he purposefully missed Raoul's pleasure spot, frustrating his poor lover to no end. He wanted Erik so much, this teasing had to be done away with.

Finally, Raoul brought Erik's face up to his, kissed him roughly and said, "Erik, if you aren't in me in the next two seconds, I swear to the good lord I will leave and never come back."

Needing no farther encouragement, Erik positioned himself and slipped his head inside of Raoul, reviling in the tight heat that never seemed to go away. Looking at Raoul's face, he only saw a shadow of discomfort. Knowing his partner was quite used to being taken, Erik slammed all the way inside his lover, making Raoul arch off the bed once more.

Pleasure coursed through Erik's body, knowing this is where he belonged. Raoul wrapped both his arms and legs around Erik, silently telling the ghost to move.

In normal love-making, the dominate one would often start out slow and work their way into a faster pace, but no one ever said that Erik was normal. His quick thrusts had Raoul sliding all over the bed, enough so that he had to unwrap his arms to keep himself from being thrusted into the headboard.

Again, Erik kept missing the one spot that would take Raoul into oblivion and Raoul's frustration turned into anger. He took it upon himself to time Erik coming into him, moving his body just in time to have Erik just brush the spot. It was just enough, though, that it had Raoul throwing his head back. Erik had also become quite tired of his own game, hitting that bundle of nerves head on, loving the way Raoul's hole spasmed around him.

Raoul removed one arm from the headboard and clasped his own weeping cock. His jerking was off tempo with Erik's thrusts, knowing that he could alternate between the pleasures.

The sight Erik saw below him could have made him cum all by itself and soon he could not control his movements. The thrusting became much more off-beat and random, Erik now driving by the need for release. Luckily, Raoul also felt this and his jerking became much more rapid.

Raoul was the first to spill himself, coating his nude torso in his own semen. Although he fell back onto the bed in exhaustion, his body had tightened its hold on Erik's manhood, making it just tight enough and just warm enough that Erik released deep inside of his lover.

Laying next to his drowsy Raoul, Erik collected the man in his arms.

"You know you aren't getting out of the painting that easily," Erik said and only got a groan in response to which he chuckled. "But for now, let's just rest."


End file.
